


Love on the wall !

by Sanaee



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Bottom! The Protagonist (Tenet), Horny Neil, Horny The Protagonist, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neiltagonist, Sexual Content, Top Neil, Wall Sex, protagoneil, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaee/pseuds/Sanaee
Summary: " It was not the first time that Neil had John pinned against the wall of their apartment, with his hands tied and fixed above his head, but it was a rare situation for the two of them " And Neil wants to create another memory of this kind with the Protagonist.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Love on the wall !

**Author's Note:**

> The protagonist doesn't have a name so I chose John's name because it's a name that fits him well !

It was not the first time that Neil had John pinned against the wall of their apartment, with his hands tied and fixed above his head, but it was a rare situation for the two of them, in which they did not find themselves very often to his liking. The novelty here was that John let him do what he wanted, and also the novelty was that John wanted him to control his body and do with it as he saw fit.  
This realization made Neil excited, more precisely it excited him for more reasons than he wanted to admit. All of a sudden Neil bit the tender spot between John's neck and shoulder and revel in the surprised sound that came out of John's lips. His lover pressed himself against him, arching his back in reaction to the pleasure he felt all over his body, and threw his head on the youngest's shoulder.

Neil wanted to hear John's voice, he wanted John to tell him what he wanted to do at that moment. He placed his body on John's body and then grabbed his face with one hand and asked him :  
"What do you want, my love? »  
Neil heard John moan and close his eyes. He seemed reluctant to say what he wanted, to say what he wanted. To encourage him, Neil put a kiss on his face.  
"Tell me, I know what you want me to do to you, you just have to tell me and I will do it, I promise you my love."  
Neil moved slowly, and pushed John harder against the wall of the bedroom of their apartement and gauged John with his eyes waiting to hear the words John was to say.

John began to swallow before taking Neil's face in his hands so that he could look him in the eye. 

"You, I want you, deep down inside me," said John in a needy voice.

After hearing and understanding John's words, Neil began to breathe harder than usual. John saw that his response had had a significant effect on Neil, which pleased him, and he was rewarded by the sight of Neil's eyes darkening, a slight redness developing on the younger boy's cheeks.  
It was as if Neil was totally bewitched by the words that John had just spoken, it was a vision that John liked to see in Neil. He liked to know that Neil cared about his words, that Neil was also impacted by what he said, it showed him that Neil loved him as much as he loved Neil himself.  
A slight growl came out of Neil's lips before he pressed his mouth against John's beautiful black skin, breathing in that intoxicating scent he loved so much. In fact, John began to moan with pleasure once again, his hands rising to grab Neil's shoulders, in response to his actions, Neil kissed his ear.

They both kissed each other with a rough, sharp kiss. Neil put his mouth against the older man's ear, he wanted John to be able to hear the sounds of pleasure coming out of his lips.  
"Neil?" John said in a surprised tone, he was surprised at Neil's actions.  
Neil didn't listen to his rather husky tone, he tangled his fingers on John's neck and pulled his head back so that John was forced to cross his eyes. His eyes were still wide open and Neil clutched his fingers still on the back of John's neck and kissed him even more intensely.  
Neil didn't understand the reasons for his own actions but he needed to feel John's body again, he needed to see, talk, touch John in every possible and unimaginable way.  
Neil put his hands on John's thighs so that he could lift his legs and put them on his hips, then he pressed his pelvis against John's ass, which could not stop a moaning sound from coming out of his mouth at the sensation he was feeling.

They both exchanged a kiss before Neil said to John :

" Would you like to make love against the wall? "said Neil with his busy hands feeling John's ass.  
Neil looked at John attentively, he saw him nod his head slowly to show his agreement.  
They looked at each other silently waiting for one of them to make the first move, and it was Neil who moved his face forward to kiss John, who kissed him back just as intensely. Neil quickly dominates the kiss, forcing John to submit to him, John moans against his lips, not even bothering to fight to try to dominate the kiss. The older man's fingers digging into Neil's blond hair.  
Neil pressed John's body harder against the wall, John opening his legs to show his total submission to his lover. Neil put John on the floor before getting down on his knees, John watches Neil unbutton his pants, lowering the zipper with painful slowness, before rolling the denim and boxing him up to his ankles and feet.

"Take off your jacket and the shirt too," Neil ordered.  
John's excitement thickened when he heard order in his ears and order settling in all his bones, John nodded his head before removing his jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt, uncovering his beautiful black chest. Neil looked at him with appreciation, and John felt a little softened when he felt he was being looked at in such a way by the man he loved.  
"I like it when you act like a good servant," Neil says proudly.  
John bent his body in response to the reaction and sensation he felt, his dick contracting.  
Neil suspected that John liked to feel submissive to someone during sex, but John's reactions to his words confirmed what he already suspected.

John put his hands on Neil's shoulders again before Neil grabbed his legs to carry him a second time. John felt Neil caressing his naked body and this made him moan loudly, the fingernails leaving scratch marks in the blond boy's skin. John wanted to scream but no sound came out of his mouth when he felt Neil's hand sneak up against his ass again in response to this John pressed his ass against Neil's long fingers and arched his back even more against the wall.  
It was a little painful because the wall was quite rough but John liked the feeling.  
Neil was freewheeling, he was obsessed with the body in front of him.

For him, John was his muse, the person who gave him a taste for life and he wanted to say it out loud. 

"I may be insane , but I have to tell you John, you have bewitched me with such a powerful force. I have no more purpose in life except to satisfy my love for you, I think of you and your body will be my damnation. When I'm not near you all I could think about was seeing you again, bending over to the nearest flat surface and fucking you until you could scream my name. " 

John has the hiccups against him when Neil sticks his fingers against the edge of his hole and forces his fingers into his body. He tightens his grip in Neil's hair when Neil rubs two fingers inside him.  
John put his head against the wall but he was in such a limbo of pleasure that he couldn't respond to Neil's statement, he made hip movements against Neil's fingers to feel Neil's fingers deeper inside him.  
"That's it my love, moaned for me".  
Following Neil's words, John made even more noise. A knot tightened in his chest when he heard the small noise of a lubricant bottle opening, and he bit his lip raw, he took Neil's red face in his hands before kissing him just as loudly, after their kiss was over he said to Neil :  
"I love you, I love you, I love you Neil, destroy me as much as you want, I'll ask for more," John let go before closing his eyes because he couldn't feel as much pleasure and remain lucid.  
There's a rough, wet noise and John knows that Neil is masturbating himself with the lubricant, and he likes this position pressed against the wall, so close but so far away, as if he were Neil's toy.

John felt something much bigger and fatter coming into him, which made him whine with pleasure, when he finally stuck his dick inside, John threw his head forward with a dirty moan coming out of his lips. Neil slowly fucks him back and forth, as if he was dragging every inch to make him feel the length of his dick the most, then suddenly Neil started moving a little faster to give more intense blows, he wanted to feel John's ass on his penis.  
John felt his back rubbing hard against the wall and it was burning him a lot but without him knowing how to explain it the burning was giving him a lot of pleasure at the same time. 

"My love, oh, my love, oh, my love," Neil groans. "I love to fuck you and I know you love it when I fuck you hard too."

Neil wraps one hand around John's cock and caresses it until it gets all wet.

The orgasm quickly won over both men almost at the same timee. Neil, who still had John in his arms, put John on the floor. Without another word, Neil also put his body on the floor and bent down and kissed John, slowly and tenderly. John melted in his arms, so happy to be with the person he loved.

"Did you love it ? "Neil asked.  
John nodded his head.  
"Yes very much."

They kissed again, only this time it was more passionate than before, more teeth and tongues than a gentle pressure of each other's lips.  
However, fatigue caught up with both men fairly quickly.  
The two men got up quickly, quickly reached their room and closed the door behind them. They quickly landed on the double bed. They lay down on the bed, Neil reached out his hand to caress John's face. John leaned into the touch, his eyelashes floating as he enjoyed the warmth that blossomed within him .  
John sighed contentedly, drawing small circles on his youngster's whitish chest.  
John saw Neil's eyes slowly close and this caused him to close his eyes as well to rest a little.

Just for a little while.


End file.
